


Nervous. Nice to meet you tonight – 8

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedian Danny, Danny gets abducted by his future adopted child, Gen, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: After Danny finished his show, he gets abducted to spent some time with a sick little girl who is his biggest fan.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Nervous. Nice to meet you tonight – 8

“Mr. Masters? We’re ready when you are,” a young lady with headset opened the dress room carefully. Danny nodded, fixing his tie one last time and inspected his reflection in the mirror. Green tie, black blouse, white three piece suit. No wrinkles, Vlad will be proud seeing him like this.

He was nervous. This was the biggest show he ever was asked to perform. People seriously bought tickets to see him joke. Danny was seriously about to perform in a theater tonight. This show was about to be broadcasted live across the world. It was a weird thought for the man.

“Alright,” he nodded once more, giving the girl his trade mark bored non-smile,” let’s do this”

He heard his name being announced and went on stage, waving the cheering crowd and nodding in thanks to their applause. Reaching the microphone, Danny took it from its stand and greeted his guests.

“Hello, New York. How are you doing?” he asked, his voice bored as always. The audience cheered, shouted, applauded to him and Danny nodded again in thanks, waiting for the people to calm down before continuing, ”thank you all for coming. I’m happy to be here. Would you believe it? Five months ago when I was asked to visit you for some jokes, my husband reminded me that the show tonight is the same time we celebrate our 5th wedding anniversary”

The crowd cheered and whistled.

“Of course you cheer,” Danny replied monotone,” you’re not the ones sleeping on the couch tonight”

Laughter broke out, making Danny smile softly. Feeling more confident, he started walking around,” I think we all know what kinds of jokes are expected tonight. For those who didn’t notice yet, I have a very expressional face”

With his emotionless face he stared into the audience, causing uproar of laughter.

He told some jokes about his childhood, his ex-girlfriends and of course, the love of his live.

“To the men here tonight with their wives,” he drawled, fixing the cable from his microphone as to avoid stumbling over it,” I’m sure many of you had that one moment. That one special moment where you thought… I want to marry her”

Some shouts of agreement were heard and Danny continued,” I also had that special moment with my husband”

Cheering erupted again.

“We were dating for three months at the moment and I know … that’s fast. But you guys need to hear me out”

Danny walked up and down the stage, telling his story in that bored voice of his,” we were dating for three month and leaving the theaters when a group of eight men followed us. One super huge guy with his seven lanky minions, armed with baseball bats and army knives”

The comedian stopped took in a shielding stand,” I was ready to protect him, you know? I don’t know if I told you that, but I learned some self-defense and kick boxing. I did kick boxing for around a year and just as long I did self-defense. I was prepared to die for my boyfriend because I never thought to survive fighting against seven minions and a big boss”

Danny bowed forward to the audience,” and then,” he said, pausing for effect,” that special moment happened.”

Giving the front row a long stare, he continued,” my husband whispered over to me. ‘You do martial arts?’”

The laughter filled the theater like a soft humming noise and Danny kept going, straightening up,” I told him, yes, Kickboxing and Self-Defense.”

Danny was giving his audience a look,” my husband, who was my boyfriend for three months back then, said,’ you take the large one… and I take the rest”

Placing his hand dramatically on his chest, Danny spoke,” that was the moment I thought: Yes. This is the man I want to marry”

Danny smiled at the audience, nodding and thanking at their laughter and applause.

“There also was the moment where my husband knocked the last minion down-“ Danny punched in the air,” shouting over to me-“ Danny looked over his shoulder,” How’re you doing, hon?”

Danny made his way to the spot he was looking at, wildly punching in the air with his fists, the cable of the microphone swinging around by the motion.

“Doing great,” he said shortly, keeping on punching the imaginary guy,” but I could use some help”

Danny heard the hum of laughter and giggles and returned to the front spot,” and then he ordered me to do him a leg up-“ the man crouched a bit, holding his folded hands out, ready to help lifting someone up. He returned into standing casually, explaining,” he jumped up and knocked that boss down with a round house kick. Instand K.O. guys. And I fell in love even harder”

Laughter erupted.

“I’m not making this up. This actually did happen” Danny said, watching the crowd laugh even more.

“Seriously, if you want to test your partner, I suggest you should call some friends and order them to stalk you on your date. See how they will react”

More laughter.

“Okay, but please don’t do this in real life, I don’t want to be responsible for … minor accidents”

Danny smiled softly at the people whistling and shouting, laughing and clapping their hands. It was a good show, he thought.

“Thank you. I wish you all a good night and maybe we see us again,” he drawled his monotone voice that didn’t seem to bother the guests all shouting and whistling happily.

He waved at them one last time and left the stage.

Danny was still feeling the thrill from being on stage, smiling to himself from the excitement of people cheering for him, laughing from his jokes. He really wanted to see his husband right now, but sadly, he needed to do some business back in Wisconsin.

That’s why he at least wanted to call him when Danny returned to his hotel room.

Something hard pressed against his back and Danny’s excitement vanished instantly.

“Are you Danny Masters?” a young voice asked him gruffly, the hard object poking harshly into his back.

“Sorry, you got the wrong person” he lied immediately and huffed when he was shoved into an alleyway. With his face to the wall, hands checked for his pockets and anything that could be a weapon.

“Come with me” the young voice snapped and Danny was harshly grabbed by the person. Blinking surprised, Danny saw a teen with pale skin and white hair pulling at his arm and dragging him deeper into the alleyway, leading him into some dark areas.

Danny found himself five minutes later sitting at a bus station, observing the boy next to him glaring at nothing in particular, apparently struggling to see under the street light.

He tried to offer the teen his unused sunglasses but the boy refused with a snappy insult and crossed arms. Danny shrugged and leaned back in a relaxed manner, wondering where the kid was taking him. Vlad would kill him for this decision but the comedian had the feeling that he had to follow that kid.

“Hey! That’s Albino! Hey Albino!” a rowdy group of four teens shouted over to them as they approached the station. Danny glanced over to the nameless boy trying to hide behind the adult.

“Albino! Hey there! Don’t you hear us? Are you deaf now?” their leader kept on snapping at the teen.

“Please annoy someone else for tonight,” Danny spoke up, his bored expression making the group laugh.

“Oh! You’re one of those emo-faces huh?” They laughed at him, pointing at his face and asking him to make some faces.

“Can you smile? Hey, smile for us!” They ordered, not noticing the teen next to him growling and about to stand up if not for Danny who held him back.

“We do not go down on their level,” he explained to the confused kid,” we are better than that”

“But-“ the teen snapped.

“Our bus arrived,” Danny announced and led the pale teen away from the bullies and into the bus, sitting down and putting his arm protectively on the back of the teen’s seat.

Nothing was said during the bus ride and after they exited. Danny silently followed the boy towards a rundown apartment building. Just now he realized that the teen was holding a water pistol and did everything to keep from snorting.

The teen seemed to notice since he blushed and put the plastic gun away, snapping at the adult,” I still can beat you up, so don’t you dare run!”

“Alright, but where are you taking me? You want some ransom?”

The teen grumbled angrily and grabbed Danny by the arm, dragging him into the building and up to the third floor. Turning around in front of some door, the teen hissed at him quietly,” ok. Her name is Danielle, she’s a big fan of yours for whatever reason and today is her birthday. You are going in there, spending some time with her and then I let you go”

Danny raised an eyebrow, hoping his disbelieve was showing.

“Got it?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, is it?”

The teen growled and pulled out his keys, opening the door and carefully went in, the comedian following him inside.

There were heavy coughs heard before a small voice called out,” Dan?”

“It’s me~” the teen, Dan, said softly, his face turning into a gentle smile, as he walked towards a tiny room. Danny went after him and felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw.

A little girl, pale faced and scrawny, was lying in her bed and watching something on the TV in front of said bed. Laughter was heard from it and Danny recognized himself on screen. It was a show he did last year.

Dan’s voice brought him back from his shock as he sang his sister the Happy Birthday song while pulling Danny more into the tiny bed room.

The squeal came immediately. Danny couldn’t describe the feeling he had in his chest, but it hurt. This young girl coughed some more but didn’t seem bothered about it, just squealing and clapping her hands happily as he shouted his name over and over again.

“I can’t believe Danny Masters is here!! Danny Masters!! In my room!! DAN!”

“Happy Birthday, Dany” Dan smiled at her, giving the comedian a look. A silent tell-her-jokes-look.

Composing himself, Danny cleared his throat and bowed to her,” Happy Birthday, Danielle, I’m honored to be invited to your party”

Danielle giggled overly excited, her blushed face hidden behind her boney hands while her feet under the covers couldn’t stop kicking in excitement. The comedian walked over to the bed and asked for a seat, nodding in thanks as the girl quickly gave him some space to sit down.

“So, Danielle, tell me something about you. Your brother here wasn’t quite chatty on our way here” he started, couldn’t stop the warmth in his chest as the little girl, barely 12 years old, giggling and telling him everything she was interested in. From the shows she loved to watch about him to the cool TV her brother gave her on their last Christmas, she chatted happily away, usually interrupted by her heavy coughing or gagging. It was one of those times he was happy to have this expression deficit, unable to smile like nothing while she proudly told him how she didn’t vomit for two days now.

“Okay, it’s gotten late, Dany,” Dan announced, clapping his hands in finality after Dany finished laughing of one of Danny’s jokes. Dany groaned, burying her face deeper into the comedian’s chest while she sat on his lap. Danny himself wasn’t ready to let go of her. But Dan telling her they needed to meet the doctor tomorrow made him keeping his mouth shut.

“Can you meet us again sometime?” Dany asked, smiling hopefully up to the adult while Danny was putting her back to bed. Silently, unable to speak, Danny nodded, brushing her dark locks out of her eyes and waving at her as he left her room, following the teen out of the building.

“Thanks for doing that,” Dan mumbled, his eyes glued to the street.

Nothing was said, the two people walking side by side back towards the bus station. Once in a while, Danny would glance over to the teen, seeing his expression full of worry.

“You are a good brother,” Danny spoke up, petting the startled teen on the back.

The bus arrived and Danny stepped in, seeing the teen already returning home.

“Don’t think this will be over, Dan,” Danny called over to him, waving with a knowing look on his expressionless face as the bus drives off into the night.

Vlad was enjoying a good book with a glass of wine when his phone rang.

“Hey there, love, h-how was the show?”

“Vlad?”

Vlad’s smile fell, frowning at how strange his husband sounded. He sat up, putting his book down.

“What is it, Danny?”

“What do you think about adoption?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted some more Comedian!Danny and some kids XD


End file.
